Chaleur Californienne
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Canicule, temps libre, Jane et Lisbon. Je vous laisse deviner. Rating M, à ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas. Comme toujours, un peu de romance dans du drame. Reviews acceptés et appréciés, lol.
1. Partie I

Une nouvelle fic ça vous tente? Alors en voici une, courte.

A la base ce ne devait être qu'un OS, mais comme quelques unes de mes fics ces derniers temps, ben voilà ce que ça donne.

A savoir que cette fic est classée en M pour une bonne raison alors à ne pas lire si on aime pas, vous êtes prévenu.

Je posterais au même rythme que les autres, à savoir deux chapitres par semaine, comme elle est courte ça va être rapide.

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

PS: pour les titres de chapitres, vous allez voir que je me suis pas pris la tête, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I<strong>

* * *

><p>La Californie était en période de grosse chaleur et tout ses habitants avaient sortit des tenues très légères afin de supporter la chaleur. Au CBI il en était de même et les agents avaient installés des ventilateurs un peu partout dans les pièces, leur permettant ainsi de passer leur journée de travail au frai.<p>

Dans son bureau, Lisbon se faisait de l'air avec une feuille tandis que sa tête se tenait face à son ventilateur, profitant de la douce fraicheur qui s'en dégagé. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne se souciait pas de qui pourrait la voir, elle avait bien trop chaud pour travailler et ne rêvait que d'une chose, rentrer chez elle et se prélasser dans son salon, la climatisation à fond. Il ne lui restait que quelques dossiers à remplir et elle pensait aller demander à sa patronne de pouvoir quitter les bureaux plus tôt, prétextant le calme de la journée.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur d'une main sur son épaule qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à son consultant.

.

"_ Jane," souffla-t-elle surprise de le voir si proche d'elle. "Que faites vous dans mon bureau? Et sans frapper encore une fois."

"_ J'ai frappé mais vous n'avez pas répondu," se défendit-il.

"_ Bon passons, que voulez-vous?"

"_ Hightower m'envoi vous dire que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous plus tôt aujourd'hui," répondit-il avec le sourire.

.

La jeune femme se méfia des dires de son consultant, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance sur ce coup. Par acquit de conscience, elle décida d'aller voir directement sa patronne afin de s'assurer de la véracité de ses dires. Mais en arrivant devant le bureau de cette dernière, elle n'y trouva personne et en regardant derrière elle, elle ne trouva personne non plus. Les bureaux étaient vides, ses agents n'étaient plus là.

La jeune femme retourna dans son bureau pour découvrir que Jane était également partit. Elle se pausa des questions, pourquoi tout le monde avaient-ils disparues? Et pourquoi Hightower n'était-elle pas venue la voir directement pour lui dire de partir?

Lisbon ressortie de son bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se faire un café avant de retourner à sa paperasse. Elle ne partirait pas tant que tout ne serait pas fini.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle tomba justement sur sa patronne qui se servait un jus de fruit frai.

.

"_ Madame," commença Lisbon, " Il parait que je peux partir plus tôt aujourd'hui?"

"_ Oui," lui répondit Hightower, " la climatisation est hors service et la maintenance va venir faire des travaux, comme vous n'avez pas d'enquête en cours je me suis dis que vous pourriez aller prendre l'air et profiter du beau temps, si je puis dire."

"_ Et bien, je vous remercie."

"_ Pas de quoi, je pense que demain tout sera de nouveau opérationnel et que vous pourrez mieux travailler. J'ai aussi prévenu vos collègues et il me semble qu'ils n'ont pas attendu longtemps avant de déserter les lieux."

.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, il était vrai que, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient avoir leur après-midi de libre, les agents en avaient profité et étaient vite partit.

Lisbon remis son café à plus tard, salua sa patronne et se dirigea vers son bureau afin de prendre ses affaires pour elle aussi rentré chez elle. Elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, profiter du beau temps justement en se prélassant dans son jardin sur une chaise longue avec une boisson fraiche à la main. Personne pour l'embêter, personne pour la faire tourner en bourrique, en gros, pas de Jane à l'horizon. Une après-midi de détente en sommes.

**- o -**

Lisbon se trouvait tranquillement installée sur une chaise longue dans son jardin, un grand verre de limonade posait sur une petite table à coté d'elle. Elle s'était habillée de façon très décontractée, à savoir, un maillot de bain deux pièces et un paréo autours de la taille. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et bouquinait en profitant du soleil. Elle se sentait bien, tranquille, à l'aise. C'Était étrange pour une femme qui passait sa vie à travailler et qui ne manquait jamais un jour, même lorsqu'elle était malade. Mais aujourd'hui elle était bien heureuse de pouvoir ne rien faire, elle était un peu fatiguée et cette après-midi de libre tombait vraiment bien.

Elle avait mit de coté au fond de sa tête tout les tracas que lui causait son consultant, ainsi que toutes les plaintes à remplir, elle ne voulait pas penser à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter au maximum de sa journée, une ombre passa devant le elle, lui masquant le soleil. Lisbon se redressa en ouvrant les yeux afin de savoir ce qui venait la déranger pour se retrouver face à un Jane tout sourire. Ce dernier la fixait avec un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un regard étincelant et envieux.

.

"_ Jane que faites vous ici?" lui demanda-t-elle alors en posant son chapeau sur le haut de son corps, masquant au maximum sa poitrine.

"_ Je venais profiter du soleil avec vous," répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux. "Il fait beau et pour une fois qu'on ne travail pas."

"_ Vous ne travaillez jamais," lui fit-elle alors remarquer en se levant.

.

Jane la suivit des yeux, admirant son corps magnifique, sa peau qui commençait à prendre des couleurs, ses formes qu'il rêvait de pouvoir toucher.

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle, se pencha à coté pour prendre quelque chose sur le sol. Lisbon sentit sa main la frôler et elle fut parcourue de frissons. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le repousser ou au contraire en profiter, après tout il était plutôt mignon, et sexy, surtout qu'il ne portait pas son costume trois pièces habituel mais une chemise bleue à carreaux ouverte en haut avec un jean. Il était diablement sexy et elle avait bien envi de se laissé aller.

Jane se redressa et fit face à Lisbon. Il tenait dans sa main un tube de crème solaire et il sourit à la jeune femme en agitant le tube. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et, bien qu'elle soit un peu mal à l'aise, elle se réinstalla sur le fauteuil, mais sur le ventre cette fois. Elle avait finalement optait pour se laissé aller et laisser Jane lui appliquer de la crème solaire dans le dos était un bon début.

Jane se mit à genou à coté de Lisbon, déboucha le tube et fit couler un peu de crème dans le dos de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Il passa ensuite ses mains le long du dos de Lisbon, massant et malaxant la peau douce qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de toucher. Des frissons le traversèrent également à ce simple touché et il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant.

Il sentit alors la main de Lisbon lui toucher le bras et il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de la jeune femme.

.

"_ Ça vous direz une boisson fraiche?" proposa-t-elle.

"_ Euh… oui pourquoi pas."

.

Lisbon se releva alors, frôlant le mentaliste au passage et entra dans la maison pour en ressortir l'instant d'après avec un verre de limonade qu'elle tendit à son collègue, Jane prit le verre et ses doigts touchèrent ceux de Lisbon, ce qui lui donna encore plus de frissons. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau mais cette fois, Jane pût voir dans ceux de Lisbon la même chose qu'il y avait dans les siens, à savoir, du désir. Elle semblait elle aussi attendre quelque chose de lui et il était prêt à le lui donner.

Il se pencha alors vers elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de la jeune femme. Ce contacte les électrisa tout les deux et Lisbon posa une main sur la joue de Jane. La main glissa jusque derrière sa nuque et elle approfondi le baiser. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Jane et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche afin de venir à la rencontre de sa jumelle, débutant un sensuel ballet de langues.

Les mains de Lisbon descendirent sur les épaules de Jane et elle se colla à lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il laissa donc tomber le verre au sol et ramena ses mains sur la jeune femme, la caressant, la touchant, lui faisant ressentir ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparément mais restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, reprenant une respiration normale. Jane avait laissé une main sur la joue de Lisbon et il s'amusait à dessiner des cercles avec son pouce, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

.

"_ Je savais bien que vous auriez besoin de moi pendant votre repos," annonça fièrement Jane avec un sourire coquin.

"_ Il me semble que vous avez tout autant besoin de moi," poursuivi Lisbon en laissant une main glisser sous la chemise de son consultant.

.

Le souffle de nouveau un peu court, Jane attrapa la seconde main de Lisbon qui partait à l'aventure vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Il la ramena à lui et y déposa un tendre baiser sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux.

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de secrets à lui révéler, mais il avait peur de la perdre si jamais il lui avouait tout. Il était un homme rongé par la culpabilité et la peine, la rage au fond de son cœur était si intense qu'il doutait que la jeune femme puisse l'aimer comme lui l'aimait.

Lisbon, voyant le regard de Jane se perdre dans le lointain, décida de le ramener au présent en glissant sa seconde main sur son torse. Elle attrapa le haut de sa chemise et le tira à elle, faisant se rencontrer une fois de plus leurs lèvres avides de baisers. Elle laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres de Jane et rencontra de nouveau la sienne mais cette fois, le mentaliste glissa ses mains dans le dos de Lisbon, descendant sur ses hanches et défit le nœud du paréo pour le faire tomber au sol. Lisbon sourit contre sa bouche et poussa le bout de tissu du pied tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Elle s'activait frénétiquement sur la chemise et parvint enfin à la faire tomber au sol, dévoilant un torse musclé qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer. Elle avait toujours rêvé de le voir, de le toucher, de le sentir sous ses doigts, de pouvoir l'embrasser sans retenues et à présent elle en avait la possibilité, alors elle en profita.

Sa langue se posa sur le haut de son torse, arrachant des frissons de plaisir au blond qui resserra ses mains sur les hanches de Lisbon. Elle descendit ensuite vers son ventre et s'attarda sur son nombril où elle laissa sa langue faire des petit cercles qui provoquèrent encore plus de frissons chez Jane, ainsi que des gémissements. Satisfaite, elle continua sa douce torture et rejoignit le pantalon qu'elle déboutonna rapidement pour le faire ensuite glisser le long des jambes de Jane qui l'aida dans la manœuvre. Il était à présent en boxer devant elle mais ne semblait pas gêné par la situation. Son regard chaud n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme depuis le début et maintenant il se décida à agir à son tour.

Ses mains quittèrent les hanches de Lisbon pour descendre sous ses fesses et la soulever contre lui. Surprise, la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille et ses bras autours de sa nuque, pour éviter de tomber. Elle pût alors sentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle et cela lui provoqua des frissons et elle gémit contre lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'ils ne devaient pas continuer mais, elle avait tellement envi de lui, tellement envi de l'embrasser et de sentir ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mains sur son corps, sa peau contre la sienne. Toutes ces choses qu'elle rêvait de faire avec lui depuis si longtemps et qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion de faire. Cette homme la rendait folle, folle de désir.

Jane marcha jusqu'à la porte vitrée et entra dans l'appartement, Lisbon toujours dans ses bras.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>La suite sera donc en ligne Lundi. J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p> 


	2. Partie II

Nous sommes Lundi, il fait plus ou moins beau, les oiseaux chante et je vous dis à tous bien le bonjour….Ah pardon, c'est pas ça que vous voulez, hihihi. Bon le chapitre qui suit va vous laisser un peu…en pleine interrogation et vous allez surement vouloir me torturer pour que je fasse quelque chose, mais vous me connaissez et vous savez comment je peux être sadique, niark niark niark.

Cette fic ne comporte que 9 chapitres alors j'ai encore le temps de la modifier.

**Angy**: je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, et moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à la place de Jane. Tu imagine, il est mentaliste, il peux lire dans ta tête et te donner exactement ce que tu veux. Oups, je m'égare.

Excuse moi de ne pas être souvent sur MSN mais comme toujours je bosse le soir donc quand je rentre toi tu dors depuis longtemps. Il me tarde que tu vienne à la maison. Bisous.

**Solealuna**: et oui je sais c'est pas facile de devoir attendre comme ça pour avoir la suite, mais ça laisse un peu de suspens. La suite ne sera peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attends, mais j'espère que tu aimeras. Je te promets une fin comme tu les aimes pour cette fic. Kiss.

**Leelou09**: le M, moi aussi j'adore, surtout l'écrire, va savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour compenser ce qu'on a pas dans la série, si seulement Bruno pouvait lire certaines fics et adapter la série ce serait vraiment cool. Tu sais qu'il y a une semaine j'étais à côté de chez toi? C'est dommage qu'on ne se soit pas rencontrée. Bye.

**Janeandteresa**: et oui c'est olé olé tout ça. Lisbon dans les bras d'un Jane plutôt réceptif, c'est cool. La suite sera un peu plus triste mais bon, tu me connais. Biz.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane tenait dans ses bras la plus merveilleuse femme du monde, la plus belle et la seule assez folle pour accepter de faire ça avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir la toucher comme il le faisait en ce moment, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir l'embrasser comme il le faisait actuellement, avidement, sensuellement. Il avait une chance folle et il ne voulait pas la gâcher, il voulait pouvoir profiter de chaque instant dans ses bras, se sentir revivre grâce à elle, se sentir de nouveau aimé et aimer de nouveau.<p>

Il aimait Teresa Lisbon, oh ça oui il l'aimait, plus que sa vie elle-même et il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer, il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger plus que son métier le faisait chaque jour.

A contre cœur, Jane laissa Lisbon glisser au sol et s'éloigna d'elle, l'entendant grogner de frustration. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon, évitant de la regarder, évitant ses yeux l'implorant presque de revenir et de l'aimer comme il était sur le point de le faire. Il était un monstre d'égoïsme, elle le lui avait dit par le passé et elle allait surement le lui redire car il venait sans le vouloir de la blesser au plus profond de son cœur.

Lisbon resta un moment là, sans réaction, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son consultant. Pourquoi prenait-il la fuite ainsi? Pourquoi lui promettre par des gestes tant de choses si c'était pour les lui reprendre avant même qu'elle puisse vraiment y gouter? Pourquoi la repousser alors qu'elle avait enfin réussis à surmonter sa peur des conséquences pour simplement se laissé aller dans es bras? Pourquoi tant de mal?

Elle savait pourquoi et la colère monta en elle, une colère qu'elle aurait voulut lui épargner, lui déjà si touché par le malheur, mais il ne lui laissait rien d'autre que ça, et une grande frustration.

Son corps entier le réclamait, voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle voulait pouvoir enfin gouter aux plaisirs de se retrouver avec lui, elle voulait pouvoir le sentir en elle, l'aimer comme aucuns hommes ne l'avaient aimé dans sa vie. Mais voilà, c'était Patrick Jane et il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Elle le savait pourtant, elle le connaissait si bien, mais elle avait gardé cette espoir secret qu'il changerait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu et qu'il se donnerait, qu'il leur donnerait, la chance de construire quelque chose ensemble, ou du moins la chance de se connaitre mieux, de partager quelques instants.

Lisbon tenta de se rapprocher de lui, de lui toucher la main mais il dût la sentir car il s'éloigna encore un peu plus, préférant mettre une distance respectable entre eux, surement avait-il peur que si elle se rapprochait trop alors il succomberait et se laisserait aller dans ses bras.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'avoua pas vaincu et lui prit la main de force, l'obligeant à se retourner, croisant alors son regard et il ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de la faire souffrir autant. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa patronne qu'elle lui en voulait, mais qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle ne chercherait pas à le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait juste des explications pour son comportement, elle voulait qu'il lui dise de vive voix qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin et alors elle le laisserait. Elle en souffrirait, elle le savait et lui aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il agisse contre sa volonté.

Jane prit une grande inspiration et il sentit les doigts de Lisbon se resserrer contre les siens, lui donnant ainsi le courage de lui parler.

.

"_ Je… je suis désolé Lisbon si je vous ais donné des espoirs mais…"

"_ Vous n'êtes pas prêts," continua la jeune femme pour lui, un sourire résigné sur le visage.

"_ Je ne pense pas l'être un jour," admit-il. "J'ai essayé pourtant, je le voulais vraiment mais…"

"_ Ce n'est pas grave Jane," le rassura Lisbon, se rapprochant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Je vous comprends et ne vous force à rien. Je suis juste un peu triste."

.

Elle s'écarta alors de ses bras et releva les yeux vers lui.

Face au regard interrogateur et au sourcil levé de son consultant, la jeune femme s'empressa de préciser sa pensé.

.

"_ Je ne suis pas triste de ne pas avoir couché avec vous, bien que j'aurais bien aimé, non je suis triste car j'ai de l'affection pour vous, une grande affection et de vous voir souffrir autant chaque jours, vous battre contre vos sentiments, ça me fait mal car je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour vous venir en aide."

"_ Vous le faites déjà en étant là pour moi chaque jour, en vous montrant mon amie et j'apprécie beaucoup. Je regrette juste de ne pouvoir vous donner ce que vous désirez avec tant de force."

.

Tout en parlant, Jane avait avancé vers la jeune femme, se retrouvant presque collé à elle. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration devenir plus erratique, son regard se noircir de désir, un désir difficilement contenu. Il se savait encore incertain quand à ses sentiments pour elle, mais de la voir ainsi face à lui, de sentir son souffle chaud contre son torse, ses yeux allant de ses lèvres à ses mains, ne sachant pas comment résister à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, tout cela assemblé lui donnait envi d'oublier ses craintes. Lui aussi la voulait, à cette instant mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant et il ne voulait pas profiter de Lisbon avant d'avoir réglé ce petit détail qui changerait sa vie à jamais.

.

"_ Je vais vous laisser Lisbon," dit alors Jane, brisant l'instant. "Je vous revois au bureau demain."

"_ Très bien," souffla Lisbon, déçu. "Passez une bonne fin de journée," lui dit-elle quand même, retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

.

Jane s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, se retournant une dernière fois vers la jeune femme, lui envoya un sourire et referma la porte derrière lui.

Lisbon se laissa alors tomber sur son canapé, les larmes jusque là retenues dévalant ses joues librement en cascade. Elle comprenait parfaitement Jane, oh ça oui elle le comprenait, mais elle avait mal. Elle avait toujours tenté de maintenir ses sentiments pour lui au fond de son cœur, ne voulant pas se laissé perturber par un amour à sens unique. Elle savait que Jane n'était pas un homme libre, il aimait encore et aimerait toujours sa femme. Elle ne le lui reprochait pas mais, elle aurait voulut avoir une place dans son cœur, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite, rien de bien encombrant, juste la preuve qu'elle n'espérait pas pour rien. Mais Jane venait de briser ses espoirs après lui avoir montré une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Lisbon se leva au bout de plusieurs minutes et monta dans sa chambre où elle s'écroula lamentablement sur son lit, telle une adolescente qui venait de se faire plaquer par son petit ami. Elle avait passé l'âge pour ça mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler maintenant qu'elle les avait libérés.

**-o-**

Jane était à présent chez lui, installé sur son canapé, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit, qu'il avait fait souffrir une femme formidable, qu'il lui avait fait croire à une chose et que finalement il ne pourrait pas le lui donner. Mais bien qu'il fasse ça pour elle, pour la protéger, pour ne pas la faire souffrir plus tard, il avait mal.

Le mentaliste se leva, encore sanglotant et monta dans sa chambre, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait été si triste, la fois où il avait découvert les corps de sa femme et de sa fille. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à Lisbon, que ce serait la mettre en danger et il s'en voudrait alors toute sa vie. Mais au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, des images de Lisbon cet après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela de sa beauté, de sa sensualité, de la douceur de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Il y avait goûté et à présent il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Mettant de coté toutes ses bonnes résolutions, le mentaliste descendit en courant les escaliers et grimpa dans sa voiture avant de rouler comme un fou jusque chez la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se mentir, faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, comme si elle n'était qu'une femme comme tant d'autres.

Il l'aimait et ne voulait plus continuer ainsi, il voulait pouvoir s'endormir à ses cotés chaque soir, pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin avec elle, pouvoir l'embrasser quand il le désirait, la prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer tout son amour pour elle.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'appartement qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, conscient qu'il ne serait pas facile pour lui de se faire pardonner. Elle allait lui en vouloir de sa réaction et elle allait lui en faire baver, mais il le voulait, au plus profond de lui il le voulait.

Il sortit de sa voiture, resta un moment devant la porte, hésitant quand à la conduite à tenir, mais il se décida et entra sans frapper, sachant parfaitement que la jeune femme ne lui répondrait pas. Et il avait raison, le salon était vide, aucune trace de la jeune femme. Le paréo se trouvait toujours sur le sol, à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé tomber lors de leur échange de baisers. Il se pencha, le ramassa et le porta à son visage. Il inspira le parfum qui s'en dégageait et ferma les yeux, se rappelant avec quelle ferveur Lisbon lui avait montré son attirance pour lui, se rappelant également la façon dont elle avait tenté de le retenir.

Jane leva la tête vers le plafond en entendant un bruit de chute et il se précipita à l'étage, craignant pour Lisbon. Il traversa le couloir et arriva vite devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Il hésita un moment, les images de ce jour maudit de sa vie affluant devant ses yeux. Il les repoussa et ouvrit la porte, se figea face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>La suite pour Mercredi, en attendant, voilà ce qui vous attend:<p>

_« L'ambulance roulait à vive allure, slalomant entre les voitures, sirènes hurlantes en direction de l'hôpital. Lisbon s'accrochait de son mieux, mais la douleur était bien trop vive et soudain, les bips s'affolèrent. Le visage de Lisbon se crispa, sa main se resserra autour de celle de Jane puis se relâcha. La tête de la jeune femme tomba sur le coté dans une expression de douleur intense. »_


	3. Partie III

Déjà Mercredi? Le temps passe vite.

Voici la suite de cette fic, toujours dans le drame, mais je vous promets que ça ne va pas durer, la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, lol.

Merci à **Solealuna**, **Leelou09** et **Pepe64** pour vos coms.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie III<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane n'osait pas faire un pas de plus dans la chambre tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était indescriptible. Il ne s'était pas imaginé ça en quittant l'appartement de la jeune femme plus tôt et à présent il le regrettait bien. Il osa enfin avancer et, lentement, se rendit au pied du lit sur lequel se trouvait Lisbon. Il avança une main qu'il posa sur le pied de la jeune femme et la sentit bouger sous lui, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement mais ne le rassura pas complètement. Bien qu'elle venait de bouger, Lisbon avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas vouloir, ni pouvoir les ouvrir.<p>

Jane fit le tour du lit, se jeta presque sur sa patronne et tenta de la réveiller en la secouant, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle soit en bonne santé, qu'elle ne soit pas malade ou autre chose de plus grave.

Lisbon sentait qu'on la secouait, qu'on tentait de la réveiller mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne voulait pas affronter la dure réalité de la vie, celle qui lui rappellerait que Jane était partit, qu'il avait fuit, qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Une vive douleur dans le ventre lui arracha un gémissement et immédiatement elle sentit Jane poser ses mains sur ses joues, lui tournant la tête afin de se retrouver face à elle.

.

"_ Lisbon, parlez-moi s'il vous plait," la supplia-t-il.

"_ Jane…." souffla la jeune femme alors qu'elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

"_ Ça va aller Lisbon, je vais appeler une ambulance, mais restez éveillé."

"_ Jane… restez…. Avec…. Moi…." eu du mal à dire la jeune femme.

"_ Je ne suis pas loin, mais laissez-moi appeler du secours."

.

Jane se leva et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il appela une ambulance et retourna immédiatement auprès de Lisbon dont les yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert. Il lui passa une main sur la joue, la forçant à le regarder, à rester éveillé, à ne pas le laisser.

La jeune femme avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, la douleur était si intense qu'elle avait envi de pleurer, mais aucune larme ne venaient, elle en avait trop donné plus tôt dans la journée. Elle lui en avait tant voulut pour l'avoir laissé, elle avait tant pleuré, mais à présent la seule chose qu'elle voulait était que Jane reste avec elle, qu'il ne la quitte plus, qu'il reste avec elle, qu'il la rassure et la serre dans ses bras.

Le mentaliste sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées car il passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, appuyant d'une main sur la blessure et de l'autre lui caressant le bras. Il lui susurrait des mots doux de réconforts à l'oreille et il sentit Lisbon se détendre contre lui.

Il entendit au loin les sirènes des ambulances et rapidement, deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre avec du matériel médical. Jane s'écarta afin de les laissé faire leur travail, mais la main de Lisbon le retint près d'elle.

.

"_ Ne… partez… pas…" le supplia-t-elle.

"_ Vous pouvez lui tenir la main monsieur," le rassura un des secouristes.

.

.

Jane resta donc à coté de Lisbon, sa main tenant fermement celle de la jeune femme, la caressant tendrement. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, la peur de la voir mourir surement.

Les secouristes tentaient de stopper l'hémorragie mais la blessure était bien trop importante et il lui fallait des soins d'urgence. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis d'un commun accord, ils soulevèrent Lisbon sous le regard inquiet de Jane. Ce dernier les suivit jusqu'à l'ambulance mais n'osa pas entrer avec elle. Le secouriste de plus tôt le rassura et l'autorisa à venir avec eux. Jane monta donc à l'arrière du véhicule, ne lâchant pas la main de Lisbon, la peur de la voir mourir, de la voir le quitter. Jane s'en voulait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, mais Lisbon avait été agressé et à présent ils étaient en route pour l'hôpital. Jamais il n'aurait du partir, la laisser seule. Il avait voulut aller plus loin avec elle, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas pu, il était encore bien trop attaché à sa femme. Mais de voir Lisbon dans cet état, ne pas savoir si elle allait survivre à ses blessures, à ce moment là il regretta de ne pas être resté avec elle.

L'ambulance roulait à vive allure, slalomant entre les voitures, sirènes hurlantes en direction de l'hôpital. Lisbon s'accrochait de son mieux, mais la douleur était bien trop vive et soudain, les bips s'affolèrent. Le visage de Lisbon se crispa, sa main se resserra autour de celle de Jane puis se relâcha. La tête de la jeune femme tomba sur le coté dans une expression de douleur intense.

Jane resta un moment sans voix, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsque le secouriste s'affola, balançant des ordres à son collègue pour qu'il aille plus vite, le mentaliste comprit.

.

"_ La patiente s'enfonce," hurla l'homme. "Fonce, vite."

.

Le chauffeur accéléra, si cela était encore possible. A l'arrière, le second secouriste faisait de son mieux pour ramener le cœur de Lisbon à la normale. De son coté, Jane s'était écarté afin de laisser l'homme s'occuper de sa patronne. Les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues, il se surprit à prier un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas, mais Lisbon y croyait et cela était bien suffisant pour eux deux. Alors il pria, laissant toute sa peine se faire entendre par le tout puissant.

Mais le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital, le cœur de Lisbon avait cessé de battre, laissant sur la machine une ligne plate, une ligne de mort.

Jane jeta un œil au secouriste, le suppliant du regard de continuer son massage, de sauver son amie, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était trop tard. Il se laissa alors tomber sur elle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, se laissant aller à sa douleur de perdre encore une fois une femme qu'il aimait.

.

"_ Lisbon," souffla-t-il contre sa joue, "je vous aime et je ne cesserais jamais de vous aimer."

.

Malgré la demande du secouriste Jane refusait de lâcher Lisbon, il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir car il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait avant l'enterrement, moment où il n'irait surement pas, n'aimant pas ce genre de moment.

Il finit par se séparer d'elle et la regarda s'éloigner avec les brancardiers. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir encore une fois un tel amour pour une femme, et il ne pensait pas de nouveau souffrir autant de la perte d'une femme aimé. Il était de nouveau seul, désespérément seul, et tout ça à cause de lui, de sa peur de l'engagement, de son envi de vengeance qui était incompatible avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Lisbon. Et à présent il était de nouveau seul et jamais il ne pourrait aimer de nouveau.

Le mentaliste quitta l'hôpital sans un mot, le regard dans le vide, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la tristesse plein le cœur. Il décida de rentrer chez lui mais ses pas le menèrent chez Lisbon sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il entra dans l'appartement, sécha ses larmes et monta dans la chambre de la jeune femme, se coucha sur le lit où il s'endormit en pensant à elle.

**- o -**

Kimball Cho se trouvait chez lui, après avoir passé une partie de l'après-midi à ranger son appartement il avait décidé de préparer un bon repas pour le retour d'Elise. Alors qu'il allait déposer le plat dans le four son téléphone sonna et il posa le plat sur la table avant de s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon et de répondre au téléphone. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il entendit l'appelant et il laissa presque retomber l'appareil sur le sol. Lui qui ne laissait jamais paraitre ses émotions était à présent incapable de retenir les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Il raccrocha après avoir remercié de l'appel, posa le téléphone sur la table devant lui et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, digérant la nouvelle et finalement, il se leva, éteignit le four, prit sa veste et monta dans sa voiture direction l'hôpital.

Il roula plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver en vue de l'hôpital où il se gara avant de rentrer et de se diriger vers l'accueil où il obtint les informations désirées. Il marcha ensuite vers une porte et il entra dans la pièce où il tomba sur un médecin qui vint lui parler après qu'il se soit présenté. L'homme lui expliqua quelque chose et Cho écouta attentivement, mais à la fin, le visage de l'asiatique changea alors que le médecin lui expliquait autre chose.

Cho le remercia puis repartit à sa voiture pour ensuite s'engager dans la circulation de Sacramento. Il ne roula pas longtemps avant de se garer derrière une DS bleue ciel, garé devant un appartement qui lui était familier. Il sortit de sa voiture et avança jusqu'à la porte mais n'osa pas entrer dans l'appartement, quelque chose le gênait, l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. C'Était chez Lisbon ici, il n'y était jamais entré et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire sans l'accord de sa patronne. C'Était comme s'il violait la vie privé de la jeune femme et il avait du mal à s'y résoudre, mais il le devait alors, il prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

L'entrée était plongée dans l'obscurité, le calme régnait dans la pièce et Cho avança le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas briser le calme du lieu. Il monta l'escalier et trouva tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait. Il avança dans la pièce, son regard droit devant lui. Il stoppa sa marche devant le lit où il s'assit, faisant rouler le mentaliste encore endormit vers lui.

Jane ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard inquiet de son collègue asiatique. Il ne se leva pas et préféra se retourner de l'autre coté, ne voulant pas que son ami voit ses larmes. Mais Cho ne le laissa pas faire et le tira à lui, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

.

"_ Elle est morte Cho," pleura Jane.

"_ Tu te trompe Jane," tenta de le rassurer Cho. "Elle est en vie."

.

Les yeux de Jane s'ouvrir de surprise et il ne sut pas quoi dire, il resta un moment sans voix, attendant des explications.

.

"_ Apres ton départ," commença l'asiatique, " le cœur de Lisbon est repartit. Les secouristes ont voulut te rappeler mais tu étais déjà partit et tu avais laissé ton téléphone sur place. Une infirmière l'a prit et a consulté tes derniers appels, elle a trouvé mon numéro et m'a appelé."

"_ Alors elle est en vie?" demanda Jane, peu sure de la réponse malgré ce que venait de lui dire son collègue.

"_ Oui elle est en vie et t'a demandé," lui sourit-il.

.

Les yeux de Jane s'illuminèrent et il se redressa sur le lit. Il n'était pas certain que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était vrai, mais il voulait y croire, il voulait que tout soit vrai, que Lisbon soit bel et bien en vie, qu'elle l'ait vraiment réclamé.

Cho aida son ami à se lever, lui tendit sa veste et ils partirent ensemble pour l'hôpital. Jane garda le silence durant tout le trajet, laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers Lisbon, vers l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé, se rappelant les caresses, les baisers, les étreintes. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de profiter de l'instant et avait-il prit la fuite? Pourquoi ne pas être resté avec elle? Peut-etre aurait-il pût empêcher ce qui lui était arrivé, peut-etre aurait-il été blessé à sa place, la protégeant comme il se devait de le faire? Au lieu de quoi il se trouvait dans cette voiture alors que Lisbon était sur un lit d'hôpital.

Cho se gara sur le parking et Jane sauta presque de la voiture, trop impatient de revoir Lisbon, voulant se rassurer, pas encore certain qu'elle soit vraiment en vie.

Le mentaliste marchait à la suite de son collègue, toujours dans le silence et ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte que l'asiatique ouvrit avant de se pousser et de laisser le passage à son ami.

Jane pénétra dans la chambre en silence, le regard fixait sur la forme allongé dans le lit. Il s'avança lentement, puis prit place sur le fauteuil à coté du lit, prit la main de la jeune femme et se laissa aller à la contemplation de son visage serein, impatient qu'elle se réveil.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>La suite pour Samedi, ou si vous êtes gentils Vendredi.<p>

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Lisez ça:

.

_« "_ Cho dis moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose," lança-t-il alors qu'il arrivait derrière son collègue._

_"_ Il semblerait qu'il y ait un contrat sur Lisbon," répondit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de son écran. »_

.

C'est pas grand-chose et ça vous aide pas beaucoup, mais eh il faut bien garder un peu de suspens.


	4. PartieIV

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard de publication et je m'en excuse, des souci à gérer et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. De plus je me suis lancée à fond dans l'écriture, ce qui fait que j'ai pas mal avancé mes fics et que celle-ci est fini et comporte 8 chapitres en tout.

Encore merci à **Leelou09**, **Solealuna**, **Pepe64**, **Janeandteresa** et **Angy** pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et on se retrouve Jeudi pour la suite, et c'est sure cette fois.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon se sentait étrange, elle avait un peu mal au ventre mais surtout elle se sentait vaseuse. Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent, son agression chez elle, le coup de couteau, son incapacité à se défendre. Puis elle revit Jane se pencher vers elle, le regard inquiet, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la suppliant de tenir le coup. Elle le revit téléphoner pour demander du secours, puis le transport jusqu'à l'hôpital et le trou noir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite et elle fini par ouvrir les yeux et fut éblouie par les lumières au dessus de son lit si bien qu'elle referma les yeux, juste le temps de s'adapter.<p>

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau les yeux, elle sentit un mouvement à coté d'elle et elle tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard bleu intense de Jane. Il était là, avec elle dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il ne l'avait pas laissé seule, il était resté avec elle comme il le lui avait promit.

Lisbon eu un léger sourire pour son consultant qui lui répondit en se levant, se rapprochant d'elle et elle le vit se pencher pour venir lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment, elle en avait tellement rêvé, elle le voulait tant qu'elle ne voulut pas le laisser s'éloigner et le retint par la main lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle. Jane resta donc au dessus d'elle, le regard plus détendu que précédemment.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dans un silence total, seuls leurs yeux parlaient et ils en avaient des choses à dire. La peur de perdre l'autre encore bien présente dans leur cœur, le couple ne pouvait se détacher l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Jane se rassit et détourna les yeux, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Lisbon, il se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait subit après son départ, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été là à ce moment-là. Il sentit alors des doigts venir se poser sur sa joue et ramener son visage face à celui de la jeune femme.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Jane?" Questionna Lisbon, inquiète de la réaction de son collègue.

"_ Tout est de ma faute," souffla Jane en réponse. "Si je n'étais pas parti vous ne seriez pas là en ce moment."

"_ Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir Jane," tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. "Vous ne seriez peut-etre pas avec moi en ce moment si vous étiez resté chez moi, peut-etre serions-nous morts tout les deux."

.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle réalisait qu'ils auraient pu mourir tout les deux. Elle avait déjà faillit le perdre lorsqu'il était parti ce jour-là, la peur de l'engagement l'avait fait fuir, mais de savoir que s'il était resté il serait peut-etre mort avec elle, elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée.

Jane déposa sa main sur la joue de Lisbon et essuya les larmes avec son pouce. La jeune femme releva la tête et, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle réalisa qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion et la tristesse et la peur voilèrent ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas plus supporter l'idée de mourir, mais de mourir avec Lisbon, surtout de savoir qu'elle aurait vraiment pu mourir, c'était insupportable. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsque le cœur de Lisbon avait cessé de battre dans l'ambulance, il se souvenait des larmes qu'il avait versé sur son corps sans vie alors qu'il pensait que c'était bel et bien fini pour elle, pour eux. Il se souvenait de la peine immense lorsqu'il était arrivé chez elle, qu'il était entré dans la chambre et avait vu tout ce sang, sur le lit, éclaboussant les draps blancs de taches rouges, sur le sol, l'hémorragie ayant été très importante. Mais plus que le sang, plus que la peine, la culpabilité l'avait envahi, la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé seule, de l'avoir abandonné au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. S'il avait été là, peut-etre serait-il mort avec elle, mais peut-etre aussi l'agresseur de Lisbon n'aurait-il pas osé s'en prendre à elle, peut-etre le fait qu'elle ne soit pas seule l'aurait dissuadé de continuer? Mais ça personne ne le saurait jamais et à présent cette culpabilité l'habitait et refusait de partir, trop bien et trop confortablement installée dans son cœur.

Apres quelques minutes de silence, Jane prit la parole, à la plus grande surprise de Lisbon.

.

"_ Lisbon, je voulais m'excuser d'être parti, de vous avoir laissé seule, de ne pas avoir eu le courage de vous dire ces mots que vous attendiez…"

"_ Je n'attendais rien de vous Jane, je ne vous demande pas de faire ce que vous ne voulez pas, je ne suis pas comme ça."

.

Les mots de Jane, au lieu de la rassurer, de lui faire du bien, blessèrent Lisbon, elle voyait bien que Jane ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie, du moins pas comme elle aurait voulu et cela l'attristait beaucoup, mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et même si elle aimait Jane, lui ne semblait pas l'aimer de la même façon, elle devrait s'y faire, aussi difficile que cela soit pour elle.

Lisbon fini par se recoucher correctement dans son lit, esquissant un bâillement, faisant ainsi comprendre à Jane qu'elle avait besoin de repos, qu'elle était encore bien fatiguée et qu'il devrait partir. Bien que déçu de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps, Jane se décida à se lever. Mais avant de partir, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lisbon, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres puis il partit, la laissant seule.

Une fois la porte refermait derrière son consultant, la jeune femme se laissa aller à ses pleurs qu'elle retenait depuis les dernières paroles de Jane. Elle l'aimait, bien plus que sa propre vie et ne voulait qu'une chose, pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, mais il semblerait que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques et cela, bien que prévisible, affecta beaucoup Lisbon. Lorsque le médecin vint la voir en fin de journée, il découvrit une jeune femme en pleine dépression, versant toutes les larmes de son corps, ne s'en cachant même pas. Il tenta de parler avec elle, de savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état mais Lisbon refusait de parler, elle préférait garder tout ça pour elle, bien profondément caché au fond de son cœur.

**- o -**

Jane se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre de Lisbon, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair, que sa patronne lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il sentait encore plus la culpabilité prendre le dessus dans son cœur et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il serait à jamais coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour Lisbon, de l'avoir abandonné alors qu'elle avait enfin accepté ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il avait joué avec elle et à présent il en payait le prix fort. Pire que son indifférence, sa colère, sa haine, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux des lors et il le savait, oh oui il le savait mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Alors que toutes ces pensées se menaient un combat dans son esprit déjà bien torturé, Jane se dirigeait vers le CBI. Il devait voir Cho, il voulait savoir si l'asiatique avait obtenu les informations qu'ils recherchaient tout les deux, à savoir qui avait fait ça à Lisbon. Il voulait la venger, il voulait que le salop qui avait fait souffrir sa patronne souffre autant, voir plus qu'elle. Une nouvelle vengeance animait sa vie à présent, et celle-ci il l'obtiendrait, il s'en faisait le serment.

Le mentaliste arriva au CBI le visage triste mais déterminé. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et déboula comme un fou dans l'open space à la recherche de l'agent Cho qu'il trouva assit à son bureau, lisant quelque chose qui semblait fort intéressant sur son ordinateur.

.

"_ Cho dis moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose," lança-t-il alors qu'il arrivait derrière son collègue.

"_ Il semblerait qu'il y ait un contrat sur Lisbon," répondit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de son écran.

.

Jane resta sans voix un moment. Qui pouvait bien en vouloir autant à Lisbon pour mettre un contrat sur sa tête? A qui avait-elle fait du tort?

Mais alors qu'il se posait ces questions il se trouva bien bête. Bien sure que des gens pouvaient en vouloir à Lisbon, elle était flic et avait mit beaucoup de monde en prison, avait contrecarrait les plans de pas mal de petits trafiquants donc il était normal que certains cherchent à se venger.

.

"_ Tu as un nom?" S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

"_ Malheureusement non, pas de celui qui lui en veut, mais j'ai relevé des empreintes de l'homme qui s'en ait prit à elle," expliqua l'asiatique. "Ce n'est pas un pro, donc je pense que le commanditaire n'est pas très riche sinon il aurait engagé quelqu'un de plus doué."

"_ Son nom?" demanda simplement Jane, la voix dure.

"_ Malcolm Gibson, un petit truand sans grande envergure qui fait des petits boulots à droite à gauche selon les demandes."

.

Jane s'assit sur son canapé tandis que Cho lui faisait part de tout ce qu'il savait. Plus l'asiatique parlait et plus la colère montait en lui, il avait plus qu'envi de faire payé les souffrances de Lisbon à cet homme qui avait osé poser ses mains sur la jeune femme, qui avait osé souiller son corps si parfait, la marquant à vie.

Van Pelt et Rigsby arrivèrent au bureau peu de temps après et furent surprit d'y trouver Jane à une heure si matinale, c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Mais ils furent également surprit de ne pas trouver Lisbon dans son bureau, elle habituellement si ponctuelle.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place chacun à son bureau, Grace osa demander le pourquoi de la présence du consultant. Ce dernier lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ne lui cachant que la partie où il avait vécu avec sa patronne un moment magique et comment il l'avait rejeté alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, lui montrer son amour pour elle.

Le visage horrifié de la rouquine et l'expression scandalisé de Rigsby lui firent comprendre qu'ils allaient l'aider à trouver ce Malcolm Gibson ainsi que celui qui l'avait payé.

Les trois agents et le consultant se mirent donc au travail afin de trouver les deux hommes, ne comptant pas les heures qu'ils passèrent à faire des recherches.

Finalement, en début d'après-midi, Grace trouva l'adresse de Gibson et les trois agents partirent le cueillir tandis que Jane allait voir Lisbon à l'hôpital. Même si elle ne voulait pas le voir lui en avait besoin, il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il se rassure et surtout qu'il sache pourquoi elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle lui cachait quelque chose et il voulait savoir quoi, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle le rejetait alors qu'il était clair qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, tout comme il en avait pour elle.

Jane arriva donc à l'hôpital et, alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il entendit un cri étouffé. Il ouvrit violement la porte et découvrit un homme penchait au dessus de la brunette, une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme et l'autre tenant un couteau juste au dessus de son ventre.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Un aperçu du prochain chapitre ça vous tente?<p>

_« "_ M. Jane," commença l'homme. "Votre collègue a perdu une grande quantité de sang et est restée un long moment sans respirer…."_

_"_ Elle est morte," le coupa Jane._

_"_ Non elle n'est pas morte mais son état est préoccupant et elle est dans le coma… Les prochaine vingt quatre heures seront décisives." »_


	5. Partie V

Et la voici la voilà la suite de cette fic. En retard, oui je sais, des soucis me sont tombés dessus et du coup…

Enfin on s'en fou de ça, ce qui compte c'est d'avoir la suite, alors je vous propose de la découvrir.

Merci encore à **Pepe64**, **Janeandteresa** et **leelou09** pour les commentaires. C'est fou, je vous retrouve sur toutes mes fics, ça fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie V<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon avait peur, très peur, elle avait au dessus d'elle l'homme qui l'avait envoyé ici, dans ce lit d'hôpital et elle était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit pour se sortir de là. Impuissante face à ce qui allait lui arriver, la jeune femme laissa couler une unique larme le long de sa joue alors qu'elle sentait progressivement la lame du couteau passer la barrière de ses vêtements et entrer en elle avec une lenteur hallucinante et douloureuse. Elle serra les dents mais cela n'empêcha pas un léger gémissement de douleur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pincées.<p>

L'homme semblait se délecter du spectacle, de voir sa victime souffrir sous ses mains, de sentir le coureau pénétrer la chaire tendre du ventre de la jeune femme, sentir le sang couler le long de ses doigts, tout cela lui procurait un réel plaisir. Il était tellement imprégnait par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer et il ne sentit encore moins la chaise venir se fracasser contre l'arrière de son crane, l'obligeant à lâcher prise sur le couteau et à faire face à un homme dont la colère sortait par tout les pores de sa peau.

Patrick Jane tenait encore dans ses mains la chaise en métal de la chambre de Teresa Lisbon et continuait de menacer l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Bien que l'homme ne semblait pas très stable sur ses jambes, qu'il se tenait encore la nuque et qu'un rictus douloureux déformait les traits de son visage, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux et il ne fallait pas que le mentaliste relâche sa vigilance.

Le blond resserra ses doigts sur la chaise et plongea son regard haineux dans celui de l'inconnu qui bougea en avant puis retomba sur le sol, complètement inconscient. Le coup avait été plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et c'était tant mieux.

Jane lâcha brutalement la chaise qui tomba à coté de l'homme dans un horrible fracas et courut jusqu'au lit sur lequel se trouvait toujours sa patronne, une plaie au ventre d'où s'écoulait une grande quantité de sang. Jane posa vite sa main droite sur le ventre de Lisbon, tentant de réduire l'hémorragie, tandis que la gauche se posait sur la joue de la jeune femme qui rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit.

.

"_ Jane…" souffla-t-elle, grimaçant au moindre mouvement, que ce soit de ses membres que de ses lèvres.

"_ Je suis là Lisbon, ça va aller maintenant," tenta de la rassurer Jane.

.

Lisbon acquiesça et ses yeux se fermèrent, faisant couler une seconde larme qui fini sa course sur la main de Jane. Ce dernier tenta de la réveiller en la secouant légèrement, en l'appelant, mais rien n'y fit et Lisbon gardait obstinément les yeux clos.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé derrière le mentaliste et des infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre, affolaient par les bruits de luttes et de la chaise. Les deux femmes, en voyant l'homme au sol et le sang coulant du lit, se repartirent les blessés. Une des infirmières poussa Jane sans ménagement pour s'occuper de Lisbon tandis que l'autre tentait de réveiller l'homme au sol.

Des gémissements sortir de la victime masculine, ou plutôt le tueur, et il ouvrit les yeux. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à la jeune femme, Jane la poussa sur le coté et se prit la lame d'un petit canif que l'homme avait dissimulé dans sa poche de veste. Il recula sous l'impacte et l'homme eu alors le temps de prendre la fuite à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, poussant toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son passage.

Dans la chambre, Jane se tenait le bras d'où s'échappait un peu de sang, mais pas si grave que ça. L'infirmière retira la main du mentaliste afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien puis elle reporta son attention sur Lisbon que sa collègue tentait d'aider. Elle la rejoignit et à deux elles firent de leur mieux. Jane appela à l'aide dans le couloir puis il attendit devant la chambre, ne supportant pas la vue de sa patronne dans cet état.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le médecin vint le voir, la mine sombre. Jane crut alors que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, sa vue devint floue et il se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui. Pas encore, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, il ne le supporterait pas cette fois.

.

"_ M. Jane," commença l'homme. "Votre collègue a perdu une grande quantité de sang et est restée un long moment sans respirer…."

"_ Elle est morte," le coupa Jane.

"_ Non elle n'est pas morte mais son état est préoccupant et elle est dans le coma… Les prochaine vingt quatre heures seront décisives."

.

Jane accusa le coup et regarda le médecin s'éloigner dans le couloir. Petit à petit, la chambre de Lisbon se vida et il y entra, prenant place sur le fauteuil à coté du lit et attendit que Lisbon ouvre les yeux. Une fois de plus il avait été incapable de la protéger. Il prétendait l'aimer et être prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, mais c'est elle qui se trouvait dans le coma, sur ce lit d'hôpital et non lui. C'Était elle qui avait une fois de plus reçus un couteau dans le ventre, risquait sa vie, pas lui. Non, lui il était comme toujours celui qui attendait assit sur ce fauteuil, priant un Dieu inexistant de bien vouloir lui laisser la jeune femme auprès de lui, de ne pas le priver une fois de plus de l'amour de sa vie.

**- o -**

Les jours ont passés, devenant des semaines puis des mois. Chaque jours Jane venait voir Lisbon, chaque jour il s'installait sur ce fauteuil en attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Comme ils lui manquaient, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, sa douce voix, sauf lorsqu'elle lui criait dessus, et encore même dans ces moment-là il aimait sa voix, car c'était elle, c'était Lisbon et cela voulait dire qu'elle pensait à lui, même si c'était pour lui faire subir les pires sévices. Il aurait tant voulut qu'elle soit de nouveau la femme qu'elle était avant, courant après les méchants, faisant un travail remarquable et étant près de lui chaque jour. Mais non, elle n'était plus cette femme, à présent elle n'était qu'une victime de plus de Max Turner, trafiquant d'armes et commanditaires de trois meurtres.

Car oui, à force de recherches, Cho avait enfin trouvé le tueur qui avait été engagé pour se débarrasser de Lisbon et il n'avait pas été difficile de le faire parler. Ainsi Turner avait perdu toute chance de sortir un jour de prison et par la même occasion il avait gagné des années de réclusion en plus.

A présent, bien que la vie de Lisbon ne soit plus en danger, Jane n'était pas tout à fait rassurer. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle se réveillerait dans la semaine, mais cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'elle était dans le coma et elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Le mentaliste commençait à perdre espoir qu'elle les ouvre un jour et, même s'il venait tous les jours, il avait du mal à la voir dans cet état.

Cho entra dans la chambre comme il le faisait tout les soirs après le travail et, lorsqu'il vit Jane, il sut que quelque chose allait changer. Il s'approcha de son ami, lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais le blond ne tourna pas la tête.

.

"_ Je vais partir Cho," dit-il simplement.

"_ On se revoit demain alors," lui répondit l'asiatique, sachant parfaitement ce que voulait dire le mentaliste.

"_ Je ne reviendrais pas demain, ni les jours suivant," expliqua-t-il. "Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça, je ne supporte plus de la savoir dans cet état. Les médecins disent qu'elle va se réveiller mais je n'y crois plus. Il faut que je parte."

.

Et sans laisser le temps à Cho de lui répondre, Jane se leva, alla déposer un baiser sur le front de Lisbon, s'y attardant plus que d'habitude et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Cho resta un moment à fixer la porte avant de reporter son attention sur sa patronne. Lui croyait encore un à réveil et il resterait le temps qu'il faudra, il ne la laisserait pas. Il comprenait son collègue et, même s'il n'approuvait pas son départ, il savait que c'était mieux pour lui. Un jour il reviendrait et ce jour-là Lisbon serait en mesure de le rassurer, il en avait la certitude.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>La suite Dimanche et comme Lundi c'est mon anniversaire, vous aurez aussi une suite, xd.<p>

Comme toujours, voici ce qui vous attend:

_« Des bruits de pas derrière lui le ramenèrent à la réalité et il se tourna pour voir arriver une jeune femme. Il sourit et alla à sa rencontre, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, «_

Je vous entend me hurler dessus, non mais c'est quoi cet aperçu? Patience ça va venir.


	6. Partie VI

La suite tant attendu arrive enfin, vus allez savoir ce que Jane est devenu. La fic touche bientôt à sa fin, plus que 2 chapitres après celui-ci est c'est fini et je remercie chaleureusement- sans jeux de mots- **Leelou09**, **Pepe64** et **Janeandteresa** pour les commentaires réguliers.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie VI<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon, les vagues venaient se perdre sur les bords de la falaise. Le fond de l'air était encore frai mais il faisait bon, nul besoin de gilet en ce doux matin de Juillet. L'homme se contentait de rester là, le visage face à la légère brise matinale, laissant son esprit vagabonder loin de lui.<p>

Patrick Jane avait apprit à vivre sa vie simplement, fini les costumes trois pièces, fini de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, il était un autre homme. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Sacramento un an plus tôt, il avait changé, il était devenu un homme nouveau qui vivait le plus simplement du monde.

Lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de partir, ne supportant plus la vue de sa patronne dans un coma sans fin, il avait dit adieu à celui qu'il était. Il en avait même laissé tomber sa vengeance, cette envi de tuer un tueur, de lui faire subir les pires sévices. Il n'avait pas seulement quitté ses amis, Sacramento et la Californie, il avait aussi quitté le pays, allant se perdre en plein cœur de l'Irlande, ce pays qu'il avait toujours voulu visiter.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à garder des contactes avec ses amis, il savait que s'il l'avait fait il lui aurait été difficile de refaire sa vie et il voulait absolument la refaire. Alors à présent il était là, à profiter du lever de soleil.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui le ramenèrent à la réalité et il se tourna pour voir arriver une jeune femme. Il sourit et alla à sa rencontre, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour l'être pleinement et il le savait. Il ne pourrait pas toujours fuir, il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais c'était un fait. Elle lui manquait horriblement jour après jour et son besoin de savoir comment elle allait, si elle s'était réveillée ou si elle était toujours dans le coma le bouffait de plus en plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'oublier mais il ne pouvait pas, elle avait fait partie de sa vie, elle l'avait aidé bien des fois.

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait coupable d'être partit, de l'avoir abandonné. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il la retrouve même si c'était pour la voir encore allongée dans ce lit à l'hôpital, les yeux clos. Tout son être l'appelait à la retrouver.

La jeune femme s'écarta de lui et lui sourit tristement.

.

"_ Ta décision est prise alors?" Plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"_ Oui," répondit-il.

"_ Tu vas me manquer tu sais," lui dit-elle tristement.

"_ Toi aussi Maura, mais j'ai besoin de la revoir, elle me manque trop," souffla-t-il.

"_ Je sais, il t'arrive parfois de dire son nom quand tu dors," lui sourit-elle. "Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

"_ Je…"

"_ Tu peux me le dire, je ne t'en voudrais pas-tu sais."

"_ Oui, oui je l'aime mais…"

"_ Angela voudrait te voir heureux, et si pour que tu le sois elle doit faire partie de ta vie alors fonce, ne reste pas ici et va la retrouver."

.

Jane avait écouté la tirade de son amie, il savait que c'était une femme compréhensive et il en avait une preuve de plus. Maura Murphy était une femme bien, elle avait été la meilleure amie d'Angela à l'époque et à sa mort elle avait préféré repartir en Irlande, chez elle.

Lorsque Jane avait voulut partir, c'était vers elle qu'il s'était tourné et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Mais malgré toute la gentillesse de cette femme, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours rester ici, avec elle, il devait repartir vers sa vie d'avant. Des gens avaient besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Il s'était menti durant cette année en prétendant que tout allait bien, qu'il était parfaitement heureux, mais Maura lui avait ouvert les yeux et à présent il ne pouvait plus les refermer. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle l'avait fait pour lui. Même si au début elle avait eu du mal avec le fait qu'il aime une autre femme que sa meilleure amie, à présent elle l'avait accepté et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il profite de la vie avec celle que son cœur appelait de toutes ses forces. C'est grâce à elle qu'il avait fait son choix, mais parfois la jeune femme regrettait de l'avoir aidé. Elle ressentait pour lui des sentiments bien plus forts que de l'amitié et elle s'en voulait elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas ainsi et que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Mais par amour pour lui elle le laissait partir.

Le couple rentra dans la maison afin que Jane prépare son sac. Il n'avait pas tant de choses à ramener avec lui, il avait toujours sa maison à Sacramento donc il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il emporta dans son sac seulement des photos, du passé et du présent, lui avec sa femme, lui avec sa fille, sa famille avec Maura, et une unique photo ne représentant pas sa famille, une photo d'elle, Lisbon. La seule et unique photo qu'il avait d'elle, prise lors d'une soirée avec ses collègues, prise à son insu avec son portable. Il chérissait cette photo plus que tout, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle.

Une fois son sac fait, Maura le conduisit à l'aéroport où ils se séparent en pleurs. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils allaient se revoir mais ils se reverraient. Jane se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme avant de monter dans l'avion en direction des Etats-Unis. Sa vie l'attendait.

**- o -**

Le sol américain, enfin. Il était enfin de retour chez lui, à Sacramento. Jane avança dans la rue, appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Cela lui rappela un jour bien particulier, survenu une année plus tôt, ce jour où il avait repoussé Lisbon, ce jour où il avait faillit la perdre à cause de sa peur de l'engagement avec une autre femme.

Oui il avait eu peur, oui il l'avait repoussé et oui il s'en voulait encore, mais non, il ne referait pas la même erreur.

Jane héla un taxi et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire chez lui. Durant le trajet, il laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage et les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Il aimait cette ville, il y avait vécu tant de choses. C'Était aussi ici qu'il avait vécu le pire jour de sa vie, mais aussi de merveilleux.

Il arriva enfin devant sa maison. Il paya le chauffeur, prit son sace et avança vers la grande maison. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'intérieur n'était pas comme il l'avait laissé en partant, il y avait des objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas mais qu'il connaissait. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit plus rapide et il laissa son sac tomber au sol. Il entendit alors du bruit dans la cuisine et s'y rendit pour voir apparaitre devant lui l'objet de son retour. Elle était là, devant lui bien qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Elle se préparait un café, elle évoluait dans la pièce comme si elle était chez elle. Et à en jugeait par les objets se trouvant un peu partout dans le salon, ce devait être le cas.

Il ne pensait pas qu'en revenant il la trouverait là, chez lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il la reverrait autre part que dans un lit d'hôpital. Il croyait rêver mais ce n'était plus un rêve, c'était une réalité. Elle était enfin réveillée et elle était chez lui, ou chez elle.

Jane ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il avait une furieuse envi de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, de lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point il était désolé d'être partit mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Allait-elle le repousser pour être partit? Allait-elle lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

.

"_ Lisbon," appela-t-il.

.

La jeune femme se figea instantanément au son de cette voix. Elle posa sa tasse devant elle sur le plan de travail et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner. Et là, ce fut le choc. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur lui, elle cru un instant rêver avant de le voir lui sourire timidement. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là, pas après tout ce temps. Mais si, c'était bien lui, bien que différent. Il ne portait plus ce costume trois pièces qu'il aimait tant, il portait désormais un jean bleu et une chemise à carreaux et cela le rendait terriblement sexy. Ses cheveux étaient plus long que dans ses souvenirs, mais toujours aussi blond, peut-etre plus qu'elle se le rappelait.

La jeune femme se rappela de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait cru mourir ce jour-là mais lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux des mois plus tard, on lui avait apprit qu'elle était tombée dans le coma et que Jane était partit, ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, écrasé sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Elle lui en avait voulu pendant longtemps et cela avait joué sur sa rééducation qu'elle avait en premier lieu refusée de faire. Mais la présence à ses cotés de Cho l'avait beaucoup aidé et elle s'était battu pour redevenir la femme qu'elle était avant cette histoire.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital elle n'avait pas voulu retourner chez elle, ne supportant pas de se retrouver là où elle avait faillit mourir. Elle avait alors pensé à la maison de Jane. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas vendu et elle s'était dit que peut-etre il reviendrait. Elle s'y était installée dans l'espoir de le revoir et à présent son rêve devenait réalité.

Lisbon hésita un instant, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle était en colère contre lui, mais en même temps elle était si heureuse qu'il soit revenu.

Elle fit alors la seule chose qu'elle s'était juré de ne pas faire. Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta au coup, l'entourant de ses bras et plongeant sa tête contre son torse. Elle le sentit se raidir l'espace d'un instant avant de lui entourer la taille et de la serrer fort contre lui. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

Ils se séparent à contre cœur et plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre.

.

"_ Tu… tu m'as manqué Lisbon," souffla difficilement Jane, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

"_ Je… toi aussi Jane," répondit Lisbon, "si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué."

.

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et commencèrent leur descente le long de ses joues. Jane les chassa alors de son pouce et laissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à cette douce et tendre caresse. Mon Dieu comme elle en avait rêvait. Elle posa elle aussi une main sur la joue de Jane et fut surprise par les frissons qui la traversèrent ainsi qu'une étrange sensation de déjà vue. Cela la ramena à cette fameuse journée un an plus tôt.

La main de Jane glissa de sa joue pour venir se poser dans son coup puis tomber derrière sa nuque où il appliqua une légère pression. Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans un océan d'un bleu incroyablement sexy. Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, lentement, vraiment très lentement lui laissant la possibilité de partir si elle le voulait, mais elle ne le voulait pas. La jeune femme réduisit à néant cette distance en venant poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jane. Des soupirs de contentement s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres en même temps et ils se sourirent, restant lèvres scellées. Ce fut le besoin d'oxygène qui les sépara et ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Lisbon se sentit alors mieux que jamais et ses mains quittèrent le visage de son ancien consultant pour allée se perdre sur son torse, puis son ventre et finalement sous sa chemise.

.

"_ Tu ne veux pas parler avant?" demanda difficilement le mentaliste alors que des frissons lui parcouraient le corps.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme prit sauvagement possession de ses lèvres.

"_ Comme tu voudras," souffla-t-il en lui répondant.

.

Le couple continua de s'embrasser comme s'ils allaient être de nouveau séparé tout en se dirigeant vers la table de la cuisine où Jane poussa sa compagne qui émit un petit cri de surprise avant de lui sourire et de l'attirer à elle.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Un petit bout de ce qui vous attends demain:<p>

_« "_ Je ne voulais pas faire ça là, dans la cuisine," ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre de Lisbon, "mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix," il descendit une main dan son entrejambe et l'autre captura un sien qu'il malaxa, arrachant des gémissements à la jeune femme. "Tu veux faire ça là, maintenant, alors c'Est-ce que nous allons faire." »_

Avec ça au moins vous savez que ce sera chaud, lol.


	7. Partie VII

Et voilà, nous sommes Lundi et je vous poste donc la suite car je serais prise toute la journée donc je n'aurais pas le temps. Comme me l'a fait remarquer Pepe64, utilité importante de glaçons pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens, il va faire chaud.

Bonne lecture, et la suite Mercredi, qui sera également la fin de cette fic.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie VII<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Jane, à demi allongée sur la table de la cuisine, dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver bientôt. Jane débuta une série de tendre baisers partant des lèvres douces de sa compagne, en passant par sa joue, glissant lentement jusqu'à son oreille qu'il prit entre ses lèvres, suçotant le lobe avec une telle délicatesse. Ses mains tenaient étroitement les hanches de Lisbon et celle-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, lui arrachant des gémissements.<p>

La jeune femme tenta de profiter de la situation en passant ses mains entre leurs deux corps, s'attaquant à la boucle de la ceinture qu'elle défit avec des gestes rapides. Jane, toujours occupait avec le haut de son corps, la laissa faire, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle cherchait et n'attendant que ça.

Lisbon défit le bouton et la braguette du pantalon, elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur et le fit glisser le long des jambes de son amant en même temps que son boxer. Elle pût alors sentir toute l'étendu de son désir contre son bas ventre, faisant augmenter la chaleur de son corps.

Jane était libéré de sa prison de tissu et, trop heureux de cette nouvelle liberté, il délaissa le cou de la jeune femme pour prendre possession de ses seins qu'il sentait durcir de plaisir. Ses mains quittèrent les hanche de Lisbon pour passer sous son T-shirt et il les remonta jusqu'au soutien-gorge. Il les malaxa un moment, savourant le rythme saccadé de la respiration de la brunette contre lui. Sa main gauche partit ensuite dans son dos et il dégrafa le vêtement avec dextérité. Mais le T-shirt était encore de trop pour qu'il puisse pleinement profiter de ses deux monts du désir. Le blond attrapa les mains de Lisbon et la força à lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il remontait le tissu, les obligeant à se séparer l'espace d'un instant pour se coller de nouveau l'un à l'autre.

Jane posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa douce et fit lentement, très lentement glisser ses doigts le long de ses bras, puis sur son ventre et continua ainsi jusqu'à ses jambes qu'il caressa sensuellement. Teresa se cambra contre le mentaliste, le plaisir prenant possession de tout son corps, de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareil sensations avec un homme, c'était si fort qu'elle était incapable de retenir ses gémissements.

Les lèvres de Jane quittèrent ses lèvres pour venir à la rencontre de ses tétons déjà durcis de plaisir et il les emprisonna de ses lèvres. Les mains de la brune se perdirent dans les boucles blondes et elle lui caressa la tête, le poussant par endroit, lui indiquant où aller afin de lui procurer encore plus de bien. Cet homme était un avant gout du paradis et elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui, de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de sa peau, de son corps, de lui tout simplement.

Mais il manquait encore quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait et Lisbon se sépara de lui juste le temps de saisir les bords de sa chemise et de les tirer d'un coup sec, faisant voler tout les boutons à travers la pièce. Elle lui retira sa chemise et vint de nouveau coller son corps contre le sien, savourant le contacte de leur peau. Là c'était mieux, bien mieux.

Ils étaient à présent nus l'un contre l'autre en plein milieu de la cuisine de la maison du mentaliste.

Réalisant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient vraiment à faire, Jane mit fin aux baisers et aux caresses, provoquant un râle de désapprobation de la part de Lisbon.

.

"_ Je ne peux pas," souffla-t-il.

"_ Pas encore, tu ne peux pas me faire ça encore," commença à s'énerver Lisbon. "Tu ne peux pas me refaire ça."

.

Les larmes brillaient au bord de ses yeux, elle était sur le point de fondre en larme et cela serra le cœur du mentaliste qui tenta une nouvelle approche mais fut bien vite repoussé. Lisbon descendit de la table, ramassa ses vêtements au sol, les mains tremblante, le corps secouait de sanglots silencieux.

Jane la regardait faire, triste. Il n'avait jamais voulut la faire souffrir encore, il ne voulait que son bonheur, rien de plus. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait fonctionner sur elle à cet instant précis. Il lui attrapa les épaules par derrière, la releva d'un coup sec et la poussa de nouveau vers la table, l'obligeant à y poser les mains pour ne pas tomber. De son pied gauche il lui écarta les jambes et vint coller son corps contre le sien, lui susurrant à l'oreille.

.

"_ Je ne voulais pas faire ça là, dans la cuisine," ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre de Lisbon, "mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix," il descendit une main dan son entrejambe et l'autre captura un sien qu'il malaxa, arrachant des gémissements à la jeune femme. "Tu veux faire ça là, maintenant, alors c'Est-ce que nous allons faire."

.

Les jambes de Lisbon se mirent à trembler d'anticipation, il était plus entreprenant que dans ses souvenirs et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les lèvres de Jane se posèrent sur son omoplate et Lisbon renversa la tête en arrière, la respiration difficile.

.

"_ Patrick… Oh God Patrick….."

"_ Quelque chose à dire ma chère?" Questionna Jane, le sourire carnassier.

"_ Maintenant Patrick… je te veux maintenant."

.

Jane sourit de plus belle et lui offrit ce qu'elle demandait, la pénétrant d'un puissant coup de rein, la faisant se tendre lors de la pénétration. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à son membre et lorsqu'elle le poussa avec ses fesses il commença ses mouvements. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ces ébats, juste un besoin animal de la faire sienne, de lui montrer à quel point il avait envi d'elle.

Lisbon bougeait en rythme, s'adaptant à la taille de Jane en elle, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça et jamais elle ne pourrait plus le laisser partir à présent qu'elle avait gouté à son corps. Il était tout ce qu'elle voulait, il était le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé de sa vie et elle ne supporterait pas de le voir partir encore une fois. Elle préférait mourir que de le voir la quitter. L'une des mains de Lisbon quitta la table pour partir à la recherche des boucles de son amant. Elle laissa ses doigts se promener dans la chevelure de Jane et le tira à elle violement, réclamant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Jane fit ce qu'elle demandait, il était là pour elle, il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Il n'avait pas eu de femme dans son lit depuis Angela et la peur de la tromper l'avait un instant assaillit, mais bien vite, les larmes de Lisbon avait chassé cette culpabilité. Angela était morte, il l'aimerait toute sa vie, mais il devait avancer. Lisbon était là, ne demandant que lui et il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi, il avait trop besoin d'elle. Il avait voulut faire ça tendrement, dans l'intimité d'une chambre, mais son ancienne patronne ne semblait pas vouloir attendre plus longtemps, alors il lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait et finalement c'était tout aussi bien. Il n'avait jamais fait ça ainsi, dans une cuisine, de façon si impersonnelle, mais il appréciait cette nouveauté.

Jane augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements, allant toujours plus profondément en Lisbon, la sentant au bord de la jouissance, sentant les parois humides de la jeune femme contre lui.

A chaque mouvement du bassin de son amant, Lisbon sentait le plaisir monter en elle. Jane était un dieu du sexe, le meilleur partenaire qu'elle avait eut dans sa vie entière. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la caresser, de lui malaxait la poitrine, d'entrer en elle. Comment pourrait-elle survivre à ça? Pourrait-elle seulement résister à l'envi de l'embrasser, de faire l'amour avec lui à chaque fois qu'elle le verrait maintenant?

Jane bougeait encore et encore en elle, toujours plus vite, plus profondément, la serrant contre lui à chaque pénétration, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Il était sur le point d'atteindre le septième ciel, mais il voulait d'abord donner à la jeune femme ce qu'elle voulait, il voulait lui donner un maximum de plaisir avant de partir.

Et soudain Lisbon renversa la tête en arrière, hurlant son plaisir. Elle tremblait dans les bras de son amant, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur de l'orgasme. Jane la suivit peu de temps après, étouffant ses gémissements contre son épaule. Il était bien, il était heureux, il était avec Lisbon.

Finalement, Jane se retira de Lisbon et la serra contre son torse, l'entourant de ses bras. Les mains de la jeune femme vinrent à la rencontre des mains du mentalise et elle entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Jane et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

.

"_ Oh mon Dieu," souffla-t-elle. "C'Était… Waouh…."

"_ Comme tu dis," lui répondit le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou où il s'appliqua à déposer de tendres baisers.

.

Lisbon sentit une nouvelle chaleur l'envahir alors que les mains de Jane reprenaient leurs caresses sur son ventre, ne lâchant pas ses doigts, si bien qu'elle se caressait elle-même. Jane continuait ses douces tortures, glissant vers son entre jambes une fois de plus. Mais il libera les mains de la jeune femme alors qu'il arrivait à son intimité.

Lisbon s'écarta de lui et se tourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face. Elle lui sourit tandis que sa main entrait en contacte avec le membre de Jane, le faisant se réveiller par la même occasion et durcir contre ses doigts.

.

"_ Teresa," souffla Jane qui ne parvenait plus à respirer normalement.

"_ Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

.

Mais la main de Jane l'obligea à revenir sur son membre, l'aidant dans sa douce et si jouissante torture. Lisbon sourit et recommença ses mouvements, lents et doux, puis de plus en plus rapide. La respiration rendu difficile par le désir, Jane ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que des "Oh oui, encore…."

Mais Lisbon relâcha une fois de plus le membre de son amant et se mit à genoux devant lui, laissant sa langue lécher son sexe. Jane gémit de plus belle lorsqu'il la sentit là mais il ne voulait pas refaire ça ici, alors il lui attrapa les épaules et la remonta pour capturer ses lèvres.

.

"_ Dans la chambre," articula-t-il difficilement, "maintenant."

.

Lisbon sourit contre ses lèvres et lui attrapa la main, le guidant dans sa propre maison pour monter à l'étage. Mais Jane l'attira à lui, la plaquant contre son torse et la fit basculer dans l'escalier, obligeant la jeune femme à enrouler ses jambes autours de ses hanche, rapprochant leurs intimités, lui provoquant un nouvel orgasme rien qu'en la touchant.

.

"_ Oh Patrick," gémit Lisbon, "oh oui…"

"_ Tu vas me tuer Teresa."

.

Le couple se sourit et Jane se releva, soulevant la jeune femme dans es bras et courut dans le couloir pour arriver à la chambre le plus vite possible. Il poussa la porte de son pied son cesser de l'embrasser. Et soudain il se figea.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	8. Partie VIII

Et voici la fin de cette fic, avec du retard, vraiment désolée, foutu boulot.

Merci à **Janeandteresa**, **Leelou09,** **Pepe64**, **Angy**, **Solealuna** et **MlleMiuIris** pour les commentaires.

La prochaine fic que je posterais sera sur _**Castle**_, je me suis enfin décidée à en écrire une autre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

PS: pensez aux glaçons surtout.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie VIII<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane avait relâché Lisbon qui se tenait à présent à coté de lui, toujours nue, dans le couloir devant la chambre. Il n'avait rien dit, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était hypnotisé par la vue et fini par se tourner vers la jeune femme qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.<p>

Elle tourna le regard, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais pourtant elle l'avait fait, pour lui plus que pour elle.

.

"_ Lisbon…" commença Jane.

"_ Ne dis rien," le coupa-t-elle. "Je sais que tu m'en veux, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, ce n'est pas chez moi mais chez toi et j'ai outre passé mes droits en m'y installant et en touchant à ta chambre, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir sous ce… ça. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, je te laisse."

.

Après sa tirade, sans laisser le temps à Jane de réagir, Lisbon tourna les talons et descendit rapidement l'escalier pour prendre ses vêtements et partir. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, il devait la haïr pour ça, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle l'avait fait par amour pour lui, elle pensait que c'était le mieux à faire, supprimer cette marque. Mais elle devait bien se rendre compte qu'elle avait tort, elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle était à présent habillée de la tête aux pieds et une larme perla sur sa joue en constatant que Jane se trouvait toujours à l'étage. Elle ravala les autres larmes qui menaçaient de couler et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités dans l'escalier, ni la voix de Jane qui l'appelait tant sa peine était grande.

Par contre, elle sentit la main du mentaliste envelopper son bras et elle fut tirée en arrière, plaqué ensuite contre un torse chaud alors que la porte était ouverte.

.

"_ Ne pars pas," la supplia-t-il.

.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, mais c'était des larmes de joie et de soulagement cette fois. Elle plaça ses mains sur celles que Jane avait mit autour de sa taille et laissa sa tête tomber contre son torse. Elle était bien ainsi, contre lui. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne, la dureté de …. Elle rougie à cette déduction.

.

"_ Si on allait à l'intérieur," lui souffla Jane à l'oreille, "je pourrais être arrentée pour tenue inconvenante si jamais un voisin me voyait comme ça."

.

Lisbon réalisa seulement que Jane était toujours nu derrière elle et elle s'empressa de fermer la porte et de revenir dans ses bras. Elle posa sa joue contre lui et se laissa aller dans ses bras, trop heureuse de ce retournement de situation. Finalement Jane ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, et au vu de sa réaction il devait plutôt être heureux. Enfin peut-etre pas vraiment heureux mais au moins il n'était pas en colère.

.

"_ Je suis désolée d'avoir touché à ta chambre," dit alors Lisbon.

"_ Je suis content que tu l'ais fait, je n'osais pas le faire moi-même et je me rends bien compte que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps."

.

Le mentaliste posa ses lèvres sur la tempe gauche de Lisbon et les laissa descendre le long de son visage, s'attardant sur son front, son nez, sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres, descendant encore jusqu'à son oreille et il captura son lobe dans sa bouche, la mordillant de ses lèvres. Lisbon laissa échapper un gémissement et se serra encore plus contre lui, se frottant sur son membre qu'elle sentait durcir de plus en plus contre elle.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour pouvoir le dire mais elle aimait la sensation de la masculinité de cet homme contre elle, le sentir réagir à sa proximité, lui montrer son envi d'elle. Et jamais un homme n'avait eu cet effet sur elle, celui de n'être jamais rassasier de toutes ces attentions, de ces baisers, de ces caresses qu'elle réclamait sans honte.

Lisbon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et captura les lèvres de Jane dans un baiser impatient et fougueux, glissant sa main droite entre leur deux corps et saisissant son membre sur lequel elle s'appliqua à caresser tendrement.

Jane sentait le désir monter en lui et cette fois il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il stoppa leur baiser, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de sa partenaire et la poussa contre la porte de la maison, la plaquant contre celle-ci et l'emprisonnant avec son corps. Il lui saisi les mains qu'il remonta au dessus de sa tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

.

"_ Tu ne te rends pas compte du pouvoir que tu as sur moi, Teresa," souffla-t-il difficilement.

"_ Oh que si," lui répondit-elle, venant se frotter contre lui.

"_ Mmmm…."

.

Jane ne supportait plus ses douces et pourtant si exquises tortures. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus de Lisbon et il s'appliqua à le lui faire comprendre. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qu'il avait, la serrant contre lui, lâchant ses mains pour que les siennes puissent venir la délester de ses vêtements de trop. Elle se laissa faire, trop heureuse qu'il se décide enfin. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir chaud avec ce chemisier et ce jean et ne voulait qu'une chose, s'en défaire le plus vite possible afin d venir coller son corps nu contre celui de son amant, de pouvoir de nouveau gouter aux plaisirs de la chair, pouvoir jouer avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec elle un peu plus tôt. Elle avait aimé, bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé, qu'il lui fasse l'amour dans la cuisine, contre la table et n'être qu'une simple spectatrice de ses mouvements en quelques sortes. Mais à présent elle voulait elle aussi jouer, elle voulait lui montrer la femme qu'elle était vraiment, celle qui aime les jeux sexuelles.

.

Première étape: le chauffer un maximum.

Doucement, le plus lentement possible, Lisbon remonta une de ses jambes qui vint à la rencontre de l'intimité de Jane et celui-ci gémit contre ses lèvres. Elle frotta son genou contre lui, tendrement et Jane se plaqua un peu plus contre elle.

Etape un: effectuée.

.

Deuxième étape: lui montrer qui est le maitre.

Lisbon s'écarta de son amant et lui prit la main, le guidant dans l'escalier. Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa gentiment. Il la suivit docilement et, une fois devant la porte de la chambre, elle hésita avant de faire demi tour dans le couloir et de le conduire dans la chambre d'ami. Elle se sentirait plus à l'aise que dans la chambre où Jane avait vécu de tendres moments avec sa femme et où il l'avait aussi perdu.

Le mentaliste la comprit et ouvrit la porte pour elle, la laissant passer devant lui avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser. Et une fois encore elle le repoussa.

Etape deux: effectue.

.

Troisième étape: lui donner un avant gout de ce qui l'attendait.

Lisbon poussa sauvagement Jane sur le lit et grimpa sur lui, frottant une fois encore leurs intimités. Elle gémit autant que lui. Elle voulait se montrer forte mais c'était impossible, elle aimait trop ça pour se retenir.

Jane profita du trouble de Lisbon pour se redresser et la remettre sur ses pieds. Il attrapa le chemisier à moitié défait et le retira sans ménagement, laissant Lisbon torse nu. Il captura un sein dans sa bouche et s'amusa avec le téton durci de plaisir. Lisbon gémit une fois de plus et Jane se sentit prendre confiance en lui.

Ensuite, il aventura ses mains vers le pantalon qu'il défit lentement avant de le faire glisser au sol et Lisbon se retrouva en petite culotte devant le regard gourmant de Jane.

Etape trois: raté en beauté.

.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus, elle était là, devant lui, offerte totalement. Sa respiration saccadée faisait monter et descendre sa poitrine parfaite qu'il caressa tendrement, glissant ses pouces en petits cercles autour de ses tétons. Lisbon ferma les yeux, incroyablement surprise par tant de douceur.

Mais Jane en voulait plus, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Son érection était de plus en plus douloureuse entre ses jambes, l'envi d'elle était trop grande.

Il attrapa Lisbon par les épaules et la jeta presque sur le lit, s'attirant un regard choqué au début puis un sourire sensuel. Il se jeta au dessus d'elle, captura encore une fois ses lèvres et la pressa afin de pouvoir pénétrer sa bouche. Elle lui donna l'accès et ils entamèrent un ballet avec leurs langues. C'Était exquis, divin, le paradis. Les mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, à la recherche de plus de plaisir qu'ils trouvèrent sans difficultés.

.

"_ Jane…" murmura Lisbon contre les lèvres du mentaliste, "maintenant, je te veux maintenant."

.

Jane s'exécuta avec un sourire. Il passa sa main entre les jambes de Lisbon et introduisit deux doigts dans son intimité, la faisant gémir de plaisir mais aussi de frustration. Elle le voulait en elle et elle l'avait certes, mais elle voulait une autre partie de son corps que ses doigts. Jane le savait mais voulu faire durer le plaisir alors il retira ses doigts et sa langue les remplaça. Lisbon bascula la tête en arrière et serra le drap entre ses mains. Elle ne le savait pas si doué de sa langue et en profita un maximum. Elle aimait ça, bien plus que d'être le maitre à bord. Jane pouvait parfaitement jouer ce rôle autant qu'il le voulait et aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

Lisbon bougeait les hanches en rythme avec les coups de langues de son amant, l'aidant dans sa si délicate opération et elle sentit monter en elle une vague de chaleur qui lui déchira les entrailles et le fit pousser un long cri de jouissance. Elle retomba ensuite sur le lit, la sueur perlant le long de son corps.

Jane se retira de la jeune femme, déposant de tendre baiser tout en léchant les gouttelettes sur le ventre de sa douce et rejoignit ainsi sa bouche qu'il captura délicatement. Lisbon lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, une main glissant entre eux et elle la posa sur son membre dur comme la pierre. Elle commença de long va et vient délicat, tendre, amoureux et l'aida à durcir un peu plus. Jane soufflait de douleur tant il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas partir maintenant, pas comme ça, pas sur elle mais en elle. Lisbon le comprit et le guida entre ses jambes, le positionnant et Jane poussa une première fois, la pénétrant doucement afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il était dur et gros et Lisbon ferma les yeux, serra les dents et poussa un petit soupir de bien être en le sentant entrer. Il poussa encore et se retrouva complètement en elle. Il embrassait toujours sa maitresse qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, bien trop occupé à s'adapter à lui.

Mais elle en voulait plus, elle voulait qu'il bouge, qu'il lui fasse du bien.

.

"_ Jane," lui souffla-t-elle, "je te jure que si tu ne commence pas à bouger je vais utiliser mon arme."

"_ Je pense que ça peut se faire," lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue, "laisse moi utiliser le mien avant de faire usage du tien, tu ne le regretteras pas."

"_ Si tu fait comme la dernière fois il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je regrette."

.

Jane commença alors à se mouvoir en elle, entrant et sortant, en avant et en arrière, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, la faisant crier son bien être. Il était lui-même sur le point de se lâcher, mais il voulait la laisser partir avant lui, tel le gentleman qu'il était.

.

"_ Plus vite…."

"_ Tes désirs sont des ordres ma douce."

.

Il augmenta ses coups de reins et Lisbon sentit une nouvelle vague la saisir, lui arrachant d'autres cris de plaisir. Jane ne tarda pas à la suivre et il grogna contre ses lèvres tant il était bien, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Lisbon reprit son souffle, embrassant le blond sur les lèvres, le torse, dans le cou. Et soudain, elle se sentit soulevée et se retrouva à quatre pates devant lui. Curieuse, elle tourna la tete et seul un sourire carnassier lui répondit. Elle se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation et Jane entra en elle avec force, l'obligeant à attraper le bord du lit pour se maintenir en position. Il n'était pas rassasier, ça tombait vraiment bien car elle n'était pas contre un nouveau round.

Jane poussait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, plus loi encore que précédemment, poussant des gémissements de plaisir intense. Lisbon n'en pouvait plus et elle fut prise d'un nouvel orgasme.

.

"_ Oh mon Dieu… Patrick… encore… plus vite…."

"_ Teresa…. Tess…. Mmmm."

.

Ils criaient à l'unisson leur plaisir et un nouveau coup de rein puissant obligea Lisbon à lâcher le bord du lit et à plonger la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de jouissance. Jane posa alors les siennes sur le lit et poussa encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se retenir un une nouvelle fois, il cria son bien être, suivit de Lisbon.

Le blond déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa belle avant de la retourner pour lui faire face, toujours en elle, provoquant au passage une douce friction qui obligea Lisbon à fermer les yeux.

Encore un orgasme. Cet homme était vraiment le plus doué au lit qu'elle ait connu de sa vie et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrit désormais plus se passer de lui. Elle aimait son corps, la façon qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour, mais elle l'aimait aussi tout simplement et tout ces mois loin de lui avaient été une véritable torture. Il s'était en partie fait pardonne aujourd'hui mais une discussion s'imposait malgré tout et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Jane se laissa tomber sur le lit et Lisbon roula dans ses bras, se serrant contre lui. Elle posa sa tete sur son torse et écouta sa respiration se faire plus calme avant de redevenir normale.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et plongea son regard dans le sien.

.

"_ Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle," lui dit-elle doucement.

"_ Je sais et j'aurais bien voulu le faire avant mais… tu es une impatiente," lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

"_ Patrick?"

"_ Mmm, oui?"

"_ Je t'aime."

.

Jane se redressa vivement et resta un moment sans réaction, les yeux fixant Lisbon qui commençait à regretter ses mots. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Décidément il savait autant la faire crier de plaisir que pleurer. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire ça, peut-etre ne ressentait-il pas la même chose et n'était-elle qu'un moyen de passer sa frustration de célibataire.

La jeune femme roula sur le coté et s'éloigna de lui mais il la ramena contre son corps et posa sa tête dans son cou.

.

"_ Je… je t'aime aussi," souffla-t-il après une hésitation.

"_ Non Patrick, je ne veux pas que tu le dise si tu ne le pense pas."

"_ Je le pense Teresa. Écoute-moi, je t'aime et tu ne dois pas en douter. Ce qu'il y a c'est que… je ne l'ais dis à personne depuis…."

.

Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Lisbon se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle comprit enfin qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il aimait aussi toujours sa femme et qu'il était donc difficile pour lui d'avouer ses sentiments.

La jeune femme se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

.

"_ Je suis désolée Patrick, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer."

"_ Ce n'est pas toi… c'est moi… je suis…."

"_ Un homme timide quand il s'agit de sentiments mais d'une tendresse infinie lorsqu'il aime vraiment," finit-elle à sa place.

.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

.

"_ Je crois que la discussion est faite à présent," glissa le mentaliste dans l'oreille de Lisbon alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

"_ On verra demain," répondit-elle, la voix alourdit de sommeil.

"_ Dors ma douce," lui susurra-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

.

Il se réinstalla dans le lit et remonta la couverture sur leurs deux corps avant de serrer la jeune femme contre lui et de fermer les yeux.

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé, ils étaient enfin ensemble malgré les difficultés, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

La vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeaux mais ils avaient surmontés tout ça avec brio et pouvaient enfin penser à un lendemain heureux, ensemble. Ils n'étaient plus deux âmes perdus et tourmentées par la vie mais deux âmes sœurs qui avaient su trouver l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon étaient enfin heureux, ils étaient ensemble et plus rien ne pourraient les séparer, pas même une histoire de vengeance qui avait quitté l'esprit d'un certain mentaliste au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une certaine agent du CBI quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre de nouveau, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la rendre malheureuse alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait était justement la rendre heureuse.

La vie venait de lui offrir une nouvelle chance et il allait la saisir.

.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
